


delayed gratification

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux insists on going about his daily duties as emperor even on the cusp of his heat. Kylo isn't so sure that's a good idea—especially because Hux's decision forces him to endure the intoxicating smell of his mate until the day's over.





	delayed gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a little early for the Kylux Omegaverse Week! Done for the first prompt "Going Through a Heat/Rut." Just something small to start off! I've got some longer things planned for the week that are still to come!

Hux has kept his composure admirably throughout the day, given the circumstances—even though, by all measure, said composure should be splintering right about now. Kylo squirms in his uncomfortable chair, looking sidelong at his emperor and remembering when he’d first awoken in the morning, pulled his undone robes securely about his body, and stated:

“I believe my heat is going to start today.”

And Kylo had reacted with surprise, because Hux’s heats usually followed a fairly predictable schedule. His data pad kept him notified of when it was most likely due, and he usually passed the information onto Kylo so he could prepare himself. He always liked to train a little extra in the days beforehand, eat larger meals so he had enough stamina to pleasure his mate through his heat.

“Are you sure?” He’d responded, only to catch a whiff of the tell-tale scent as he bent over the bed to serve Hux his morning tea. The emperor smiled secretively over the rim, blowing at the steaming liquid before taking a quick sip.

“I would certainly hope I can accurately recognize the signs by now.”

With his interest now focused on his mate, Kylo had sat on the edge of the bed, hand resting on Hux’s thigh as he leaned in for a kiss, only for Hux to rear back with an offended expression.

“What are you doing?” He held the teacup up in defense, a barrier between his lips and Kylo’s. The alpha frowned.

“You said you were in heat. Don’t you need me to take care of you?”

“Are you mad?” Hux scoffed, brushing Kylo's hand off of his thigh. “Did you forget we’re meeting with the Permian dignitaries today? We can’t reschedule. They’ve already traveled all this way and are _very_ put off by inconsistency.”

Kylo stared at him incredulously, and with a little bit of disappointment.

“But—Hux, your _heat_ —”

“I said I felt it was going to start today, not that I’m _in_ heat right this moment.” Hux slipped out of bed, taking a longer sip of his tea before setting it on the nightstand, swapping it out for his data pad. He shrugged his robe off of one shoulder, then the other. Kylo scrambled out of bed to grab it before it hit the ground, catching a sniff of Hux’s scent soaked heavily into the fabric. He nearly moaned. Was Hux _sure_ he wasn’t already in heat?

“I don't think this is smart,” Kylo tried, draping the robe on the laundry hamper and following his mate to the wardrobe, unused to arguing in favor of sensibility. “What if they smell you? What if they try to do something?” He felt his instincts growl at the very thought.

“Permians don’t possess our three-pronged biological system,” Hux explained as he retrieved the light under-things he wore beneath his thicker robes. “They won’t detect my heat. There won’t be a single alpha in the room, actually. I already arranged for beta guards to attend me for the day.”

“Hux,” Kylo frowned again, “ _I’ll_ be in the room.”

“Oh, I trust you to control yourself. You’re not _that_ incapable, are you?” Hux looked at him sidelong, a small smile flittering on his lips as he glided a comb through his hair. Kylo crossed his arms with a huff, drawing more of his mate’s building scent into his suffering senses.

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

Hux tittered and shook his head, sliding his hands through the sleeves of his robes and closing the front fasteners. “Why do you always assume I have underlying motives? I merely want to ensure my empire runs in accordance to my wishes. What’s the use in taking so much time off when I’m still lucid?”

“ _Hmm_.” Kylo retrieved Hux’s laurels from their perch on the vanity when he waved a hand, resting them atop the emperor’s head as Hux admired himself in the wardrobe mirror. Satisfied, he turned around, fingers drifting across Kylo’s cheeks as he kissed at his pouting lips. Kylo moaned softly at the feathery slide of their mouths, all too brief as Hux pulled away, eyes glimmering with mischief.

“You’ll have me for days afterwards. I’m sure you can last until then.”

And Kylo, to his credit, _has_ managed to last an admirable couple hours, but his mate’s implacability and determination to see the day’s arrangements through to the end is swiftly becoming more than a little _frustrating._

The diplomats come from some sort of amphibious race residing on a planet Hux hopes to subsume under the influence of his empire. They’re certainly not one of the more attractive aliens Hux has courted, with their big, lidless eyes and wide mouths and dearth of neck. The entire air feels wet and cold when they speak. Kylo knows reaching a satisfactory agreement is probably fairly important, but it’s difficult to focus on anything other than the fact that Hux’s heat is _starting_. He shouldn’t be nodding along to the slow, slimy voices of the Permians, giving them all his attention. He should be in bed, neck covered in affectionate bite-marks, Kylo’s knot snugly satisfied inside of him. The fact that they’re _not_ luxuriating in the coming heat with a preliminary fuck is _really_ messing with the alpha’s brain.  

By the time these _incredibly important_ meetings conclude, Hux is definitely in heat. Kylo, who hadn’t stopped looking at him the entire day, words of the traders echoing pointlessly in his ears, had a while ago noticed the way his cheeks had started to pink and watched the path of a single bead of sweat as it trickled down from Hux’s temple all the way to the softened slope of his jaw. Still, Hux never called for a recess, or put off the meetings to another day. Aside from a couple physical tells and the building scent making the room humid and unbearable, he held his countenance with a resolve worthy of some kind of award.

But Kylo’s suffering by the time Hux finally dismisses the dignitaries from their presence. He feels unbearable hot underneath his armor and furred cowl. He’d felt the urge to shed the thicker layers onto the floor several times throughout the meetings, but had held off as to not interrupt or draw unnecessary attention to himself. But once the room empties, leaving only him and Hux and their imperial guards, Kylo finds he can no longer control himself.

The emperor moans in surprise as Ren grabs him by the face and surges towards him, nearly falling out of his own chair as he kisses Hux. Immediately Kylo parts his lips with his tongue, hungrily pressing inside and licking Hux’s own tongue. One hand tugs a fistful of ginger hair, nearly knocking the golden laurels from Hux’s head in his eagerness. Only when Hux beats a protesting hand against his chest do they part, leaving them both panting, their reddened lips slick with spit.

“Y-You _beast_ ,” Hux gasps, even as his fingers tighten in Kylo’s tunic, right above his throbbing, needful heart. Kylo grasps Hux’s sides, feeling the warmth of his abdomen even through the layers of his raiment. If not for the beta guards standing, masked faces pointedly tilted away from the pair, Kylo would’ve ripped the clothes right off of him and taken Hux on the glossy conference table.

Instead, he rises up from his chair and kicks it over, pulling Hux to his feet then bending to sweep the emperor completely off the ground.

“ _Kylo_ ,” Hux braces his hands on the alpha’s shoulders and hisses, scandalized. “I can walk!”

“No,” Kylo growls, arms tightening around Hux’s waist as his teeth meet the emperor’s neck, teasing at the messy boundaries of his bonding mark. “Not fast enough.”

“I-I’m sure I can walk fast enough for you— _ah!_ ” Hux cries as Kylo properly bites him, licking a wet red mark on his scarred skin. The pressure and slick glide of Kylo’s tongue over the healed scar sends shivers of pleasure up and down Hux’s body. His thighs tighten about Kylo’s waist, slightly damp crotch of his pants pressing up against the alpha’s yearning loins.

Kylo ends up carrying him like this through the halls of the palace, his feet hurried and clumsy. He nearly trips a couple times in his haste, and Hux would’ve probably scolded him if not for the fact that he was quickly falling under the weight of his heat. With no subsequent engagements and all further imperial duties taken care of, he quickly devolves from sharp, coherent emperor into desperate, needful omega. Whines fall from Hux’s mouth as Kylo carries him past impassive guards and shocked cleaning staff, surely sparking gossip that won’t fade from the palace walls for weeks to come. He almost falters in his mad dash when Hux tries to kiss him, slipping lazy tongue into Kylo’s mouth and tempting him to stop and take his mate against the corridor—hapless bystanders be damned.

But he wants to make love to Hux the way he originally intended to this morning, in line with the fantasy that’s been drifting in his head the entire time he endured the flaccid meetings with the Permians. So he breaks the kiss, mollifying his emperor with a sharp nip to his lower lip even as Hux grinds insistently against his stomach.

“We’re almost there. I’m sure you can last until then,” Kylo whispers as they enter the hallway that leads to their private lift. Even through the panting and his own mounting arousal, Hux manages a laugh at the words now used against him.

“P-perhaps if you _run_.”

* * *

Before long, they lie beside one another in the emperor’s grand bower, sheets spilling off the edge and onto the floor, flung away in the throes of passion. Kylo hikes one powerful leg over Hux’s hip, cinching him close as his cock pulses and twitches inside of him, knot swollen in a perfect fit. Kylo noses into the back of Hux’s head, sending fine ginger hairs aflutter as he scents him and inhales the alluring aroma of heat in kind.

“I think...you come a lot more when you’ve been pent up all day…” Hux chuckles softly, fingers skating over his naked belly. “Maybe I should force you to hold it in more often…”

He gasps as Kylo nips the back of his neck, worrying the bonding mark between his teeth for a moment and sending pleasure shooting down Hux’s spine, before murmuring against his skin:

“Don’t you dare.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
